


Children  of China

by SonnyGoten



Series: A Chinese History [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian Family, Asian nations as family, Broken Families, China, Colonialism, Colonies as children, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided England/China (Hetalia), Opium Wars, Opium Wars as rape, Pirate England (Hetalia), Poor China (Hetalia), War, World War II, serious hetalia, sino-japanese wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyGoten/pseuds/SonnyGoten
Summary: This is the story of how Macau, Taiwan and Hong Kong were born.





	1. Macau's birth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on FanFiction.net, but I thought it might be nice to share it here.
> 
> Because of the content of the work, I think it'll be better if it is split up in two parts, as opposed to what I did in FF.net, so this story has 4 chapters. Then, there is an extra part with additional material consisting of 3 chapters, which has been posted under the title [Siblings of China](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8411392/chapters/19274431). Be sure to read it as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portugal meets a mysterious "lady".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) The necklace made of silver taels refers to the fact that Portugal paid an annual rent of 500 taels of silver for Macau, until he 'took the custody rights' in 1887.

When Portugal first arrived with his ships in 1513 headed by Jorge Álvares, he could not stop the flutter in his stomach upon laying eyes on the most beautiful creature he'd ever witnessed in his life. That long wispy black hair and those golden orbs bore into his with a coyness that he did not know a woman to have before.

He decided then that he would court this lady and conquer her heart.

Portugal was an adventurer, and on this day he could finally boost the title of first European explorer to have arrived in the mystic country that was China. Surely this achievement was a quality to be admired? Surely it was something he could use to win the lady in front of him over?

Portugal strode confidently across the dock towards the lady and took off his hat. _"Olá,"_ he said in greeting, but he was met with a curious lift of a brow.

Portugal belatedly realized that the lady would not understand Portuguese.

He silently cursed himself, and started over with a stuttering, " _N-nǐ hǎo..?"_

He berated his own laziness. Why hadn't he studied more Chinese?

The woman in front of him suddenly chuckled; and after a few more moments, the chuckles grew into a loud laughter. Portugal had the distinct impression that he was being made fun of, but the bell-like quality of the sound was so enchanting that he could not become upset at being given the role of a fool.

 _"Wèi shén me nǐ xiào a?"_ he asked her with heavily accented Chinese. Why are you laughing?

The woman's laughter petered off until only a smirk remained on her doll-like face. "What's there not to laugh about, aru?" she asked, using the Common Language of Countries; only the 'aru' ending her sentence gave away her Chinese accent.

"Y-you're a country?" Portugal stuttered.

"I am," the woman confirmed.

"B-but," said Portugal, "I thought this was China?"

"It is," the woman said, "I am he."

The woman, as it turned out, was actually male; and he was the country China himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It mattered little to Portugal that China was a man, he was still love-struck and he decided to court him. He brought China many goods from the sea, but he was only met with indifference. And yet, unable to let go, he continued in his pursuit. It was in 1557 when he finally had success.

"China?" he said as he knocked onto the other country's front door.

China opened the door to peek outside. "You again, aru?" he said, in a bored tone. "I'm already letting your traders anchor their ships at my harbor, why are you bothering me, aru?"

"I, uh..." Portugal blushed, but then took out the necklace which was made by intricately stringing together silver taels. When he held it up for China's inspection, the necklace took on the shape of a silver heart. "I love you, China! You've stolen my heart! Please accept this gift and allow me to stay beside you."

"Hnn, finally we are honest, aru?" China replied with a smirk. "I was wondering when you would confess your feelings, instead of boasting about your achievements."

He took Portugal's arm, pulled, and to Portugal's surprise soft lips suddenly pressed against his. When China pulled away from the kiss and met him with a coy smile, Portugal knew his face was flushing red. He did not protest when China pulled him to the house and slammed the door behind them.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In that year, China allowed Portugal to build a house in his country, where he oft came to visit and where they had their rendezvous. It was not long when a new baby came to the world.

"How will we call the boy?" Portugal asked his lover.

China smiled, and it was that coy smile, with which Portugal first fell in love. "Macau," was his answer.


	2. Taiwan's birth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Netherlands tries to court China, and Japan gives him tips. Later on, Spain enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I lifted Holland's past with Belgium and obsession with money and trade from Hetalia episode 109; this episode also details his 80 years war with Spain, back then, the Netherlands was not a kingdom as it is today, but a republic.
> 
> 2.) In 1593, the Dutch got their hands on the first tulips and now they are famous for cultivating them, but the wild tulips are actually Turkish in origin; that's why in the Hetalia Christmas Romapage 2007 comic, the two are said to have fought over the title of "The Tulip Country". The Dutch love tulips, they had a tulip mania between 1634 and 1637.
> 
> 3.) Nijntje is the dutch name for the rabbit Miffy, created by a Dutch guy named Dick Bruna. That's probably where mangaka Himaruya Hidekazu got the idea of Holland's pet rabbit from.
> 
> 4.) When speaking in dutch, Holland addresses China first with "je" when he thinks the other is a child. When he realizes China is an old country, he addresses the other with the much more formal and respectful "u". China, who doesn't understand dutch, kicks Holland out anyway.

Though Portugal still loved China, China's affections for him began to waver. Though he still brought Macau over from time to time to visit, these visits were less frequent, and the times the two lovers spent being intimate waned as well.

This all mainly had to do with the fact that hordes of Europeans had found their way to the Orient, and China, beautiful and illustrious as he was, had to put up with receiving more and more suitors, eager to win his heart. China wanted nothing better than to ignore them all, but they -like Portugal- were insistent, and the attention they demanded was taking its toll on China.

One of these suitors was Holland.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In 1604 Holland, or the Republic of the Seven United Netherlands as he was then known, arrived under Dutch envoy Wijbrand van Waerwijck.

When Holland first set foot on land, he saw the most beautiful young girl, with wide innocent eyes and a coy smile.

The child was dressed in fine silks, which made Holland remember his own poverty in childhood and the vow he'd made to one day become rich like his sister Belgium. It was this memory, which made Holland determined to open a trade road with China, and to crown his achievements, he would make the enchanting doll-like girl in front of him his wife.

Holland held his chin high, and without much decorum marched up to the lady. _"Goedendag, schoon kind,"_ he began, _"ik weet dat je mijn taal niet spreekt, maar ik ben van ver gekomen om je het hof te maken."_

Good day, beautiful child, I know you don't speak my language, but I have come from far to court you.

Holland had never been a person of romantic gestures. He was direct and to the point, both with trade and with love.

The girl in front of him frowned. "This is getting old, aru," she said in the Common Language of Countries, "I don't want to be courted."

It was in this moment, that Holland realized two things. One, the person in front of him was a country; and two, she was China, and he was an old man, not a young girl.

 _"Dus u spreekt Nederlands?"_ Holland tentatively asked. So, you speak Dutch?

When China did not answer him, he continued. _"Ik ben Holland,"_ he introduced himself, _"Namens het Verenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie en de Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Provinciën ben ik gekomen om een handelsakkoord met uw keizerrijk te bereiken."_

I came on behalf of the The Dutch East India Company and the Dutch Republic to open trade with your empire.

Business first; love second. That was how Holland operated.

But China only raised an eyebrow at his words. "Aiyaa... are you such an arrogant country as to presume that any other would use your language?"

Holland blinked. "N-no, I just thought..." This was not going as he'd planned.

"Get off my lands!" China said. Then, with a round kick, he helped Holland back onto his ship.

Holland withdrew, but only to regather himself and his troops for a second attempt. It did not matter that China was a man, Holland was determined to win the other over.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In 1622 Holland together with Dutch envoy Cornelis Reijerszoon occupied a few small islands off China's coast. It was easier, he reasoned, to court someone when one was nearby instead of a whole continent away. He sent China many bouquets of tulips, which he had cultivated to perfection from Turkish wild flowers, but China's interest in them was lackluster at best.

Holland became quite annoyed, but also slightly desperate, following the many failed attempts.

In the mean time, things were going better between him and China's brother Japan, with whom he was in the process of establishing a trade contract. It was during one such meeting, when Holland brought up his frustrations about China to Japan.

"He caves for nothing! How am I supposed to win him over?"

Japan clucked his tongue. "Portugal managed it. He has a house there."

"You won his affections too," Holland pointed out. "How did you do that?"

"I was a child," Japan said, "and I used my _'kawaii'_ powers."

"What's this _'kawaii'_ power?"

Instead of answering, Japan said, "I suppose Portugal has a cute blush."

"What's that supposed to mean? I should blush too?"

Japan eyed Holland up and down. "I suspect you're incapable of that," he said, then randomly added, "China likes pandas a lot."

Holland gave Japan a sour look. "You're losing me here. What the hell are you talking about?"

Japan blinked. "He also loves little Macau. Even held an affection for Korea when that idiot was a child. You still haven't noticed the pattern?"

"He likes children?" Holland thought he was the only one with a loli-con fetish.

Japan snorted softly. "He likes cute things."

x-x-x-x-x-x

After that conversation, Holland sent China a pet rabbit together with a small note, on which was scribbled one word: Nijntje. It was the gift that won China over.

"Aiyaa! I didn't know you had such cute bunnies in your country!" China squealed, as he hugged his pet rabbit. His enthusiasm, coupled with his youthful features, appealed to all Holland's loli-con senses.

"You can have more if you want," he replied.

"Oh, definitely!" China replied, and on impulse planted a kiss on Holland's cheek.

He started to pull away, but then Holland had grasped him by his waist and was kissing him full on the lips.

When they pulled apart, China blushed. "I think I'll put Nijntje in his cage, aru, and then we'll continue this nice conversation..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Their rendezvous continued, and in 1624 Holland was allowed to build a house, which he named Fort Zeelandia, in China's country, where the two would meet for their passionate nights.

But their romance was soon to be interrupted.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Spain came to China; and, cute and sweet-tempered as he was soon charmed China into letting him build a house in the old country.

In 1626, Spain build his house next to Holland's.

During this time Spain and Holland were embroiled in the Eighty Years' War, which left both countries feeling embittered towards each other, and so they could not tolerate each other's presence; especially not when it concerned the affections of China. They extended their war across the sea into the Asian continent.

"You left my household, and now you're intervening with my chances at love! Do you hate me so much, Holland?" Spain cried.

Holland shrugged coolly. "I saw him first, and I got him first," he replied.

China sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Will you two stop fighting in MY country, aru!"

But he was ignored, as the two European countries continued to squabble with each other. Fed up with their nonsense, China returned home and left the two to their own devices.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the end, Holland won his fight with Spain and drove him away, but by then China's feelings for the both of them had already burned out. He had stopped visiting Holland all together, and in 1662, entirely fed up with Holland's presence he kicked the country out of Fort Zeelandia.

With Holland now gone, China sat in the empty house and listens to the melancholic music of the sea. A man carrying a small bundle came in and sat in front of him and China smiled at him. "You've done well, chasing Holland off, Guó Xìng Ye," he told the commander.

Guó Xìng Ye, or also known as Koxinga, nodded then held his bundle up to China. "Your child," he said.

China held out his arms and the baby was laid against his breast. He gave the child an affectionate smile, and spoke softly to her, "I don't care which of them your father is, but you will always be my little girl, Taiwan."


	3. Hong Kong's birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China finally meets England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) The first British contacts with China happened when they arrived in Macau in 1637.
> 
> 2.) Europeans once knew Taiwan by the Portugese name 'Formosa'.
> 
> 3.) The Kowloon Incident happened in July 1839. From SCMP: "A crew of American and British sailors arrives in Kowloon in search of provisions. They get drunk on rice wine and kill a man. Lin demands that the sailors be tried in a Chinese court, citing a Swiss law that gave them jurisdiction over all foreigners. Elliot refuses and delays their sentencing, eventually giving them prison terms that were never to be met. Tensions increase."
> 
> The opium war is much more complicated, so what is written in this story is... extremely distilled, and does the real history little justice.

When China first met England, it was in 1637, when he took Macau to visited the young nation's father, Portugal. When he came to Portugal's house, it had been completely ransacked. Outside two men, both bruised and bloodied, were arguing with each other.

China frowned, holding onto Macau with one hand, while carrying his baby girl in his other arm. He walked up to the fighting pair. "What's going on here, aru?" he demanded.

England blinked. He looked the pretty man up and down, before blurting out, "You're China?"

China raised an eyebrow. "Aiyaah, so disrespectful in your address towards your elders!"

England blinked again. "I heard rumors that you were an old chap, but you don't look older than me." He gave China another once over. "In fact, I think I'm your senior here, pretty lass."

China shot him a deadly glare. "Who're you calling a lass, aru?"

"I think you know who."

China took a deep breath...

... and punched England in his face.

That was enough for England to make his temporary retreat. "Bloody hell, China!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran off to his ship. "I ain't done here yet, I'll come back for you!"

China rolled his eyes. "Pirates, aru.."

It was then that he felt Macau tug at his sleeve. _"Bàbā?"_ He wanted his daddy.

China gave the boy an indulgent smile. "I know," he replied. He urged the child towards Portugal. "There you go."

When Macau came to Portugal, he was lifted up and twirled around. Elated, he let out a happy cheer.

Portugal held the child close to his chest, before turning to China. "It's been long since you last visited me," he said, and his voice held the bitterness of accusation and unfulfilled longing in it.

But China simply shrugged a shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, though Portugal knew that he didn't mean it. China looked to Portugal and smiled, "I enjoyed your company Portugal, but you don't own me. I belong to myself."

A sudden movement caught Portugal's eye. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bundle in China's arm.

At that question, China smiled. "Ah, this, aru?" he said. He carefully pulled the clothes aside to reveal the baby hidden within. "This is my baby girl," he said. "Her name is -"

_"Formosa."_

China blinked. "Uhm... no, aru, that's not..."

"Beautiful." Portugal looked up from the baby to look at China. "That's what it means. She is beautiful."

China smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As promised, England did come back. In fact, he returned many times, because he had fallen in love with China. It was such a beautiful country, where so many things were produced. England had developed a special fondness for China's tea.

"Blimey, China, why do I have to pay everything in silver?" England grumbled, one time while his men were packing their ships.

"That's how I like to do my business, aru," China stated and shrugged his shoulders.

"But it's causing me a massive trade deficit!" England complained. "Can't you accept something else?"

"Perhaps, if you have some goods that my people are interested in..."

England grumbled softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Something of interest...?" It was in that moment that he thought of his colony India. Its cotton industry had been failing as of late. Perhaps those cotton fields could yield another product. England turned to China and gave him a serious look. "What about..." he hesitated, but then pushed on, "what about opium?"

China blinked. "Opium?"

England nodded; and then, much more enthusiastic, he began to sell his product, "It's a narcotic product," he explained, "its medicinal effects-"

"I know what it is!" China cut him off. "A medicinal product with certain side effects. Some people abuse it for recreational purposes."

"But think of this, China," England insisted, "if you import more opium, it will become cheaper for people to be treated by doctors! Also, you can tax them, which means more income for your treasury."

China frowned. "Well... I guess so... fine, I'll allow it."

It was a decision China would come to regret for a long while.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In 1839, China's emperor made the decision to eradicate the opium trade. By then, however, things were much too late. It culminated into the Kowloon incident, which led to the First Opium War.

The outcome crippled the Chinese Empire.

As England gloated over China's defeated form, he was met with a harsh but unfocused glare. "Well, love, it appears I've won this war."

"You've drugged my people," China accused.

"No, my dear," England said, "you did this to yourself. I loved you, but you refused me, as you refused everyone else. You were too arrogant, you thought you belonged to yourself. But now, I will own you, and you will belong to me."

And with that said, he drugged China and stole the other's innocence.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In those bleak days, a little boy was born. When China held the child up, it smiled down at him and its bushy eyebrows wiggled. "Ah, my dear boy... that you had to be born in a time like this."

Beside him, a young Taiwan and a slightly older Macau were curiously watching the baby. "What's his name?" Macau asked.

"Hmm... he reminds me of the fragrant waters at this harbor, aru. Right then, you will be known as Hong Kong."

China placed the baby against his breast and held it in one arm; then, with his free hand, he patted first Macau and then Taiwan on their heads.

"Even if my country is to be torn apart, you children will always be by my side, and we will always be a family, isn't that so, aru?"


	4. Pulled apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China can't keep his promise to the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) The cooking and cleaning as debt paying for the Opium Wars was lifted from the Hetalia series. In Hetalia episode 58, you see China cooking for England and France.
> 
> The real history behind the Opiums Wars, Sino-Japanese Wars, Boxer Rebellion, World War 1 and 2, and Civil War between Nationalists and Communists is of course much more complicated and this story, while touching upon them, hardly manages to do them justice.
> 
> 2.) "joi gin, mama" is Cantonese for goodbye, which is the dominant language in Macau (just like in Hong Kong), not Mandarin.
> 
> 3.) China chasing after Taiwan with a panda happened somewhere in the Hetalia comic (don't remember when); it refers to China's employment of what is called 'panda diplomacy'.

The promise China made to the children that day was never to be. In 1856, the Second Opium War came about. When the British sought help, France allied himself with England, and America and Russia send envoys to support the two countries in their war against China.

China was defeated, again.

People had died, palaces were burned down to the ground, and humiliating treaties were signed. From that moment on, China was to be France and England's servant; he'd cook for them, he'd clean their houses for them; he could not refuse them, because his country owed them an indemnity of 8 million taels of silver each. With his strength slowly being sapped from him, he no longer could defend himself.

Whatever romance may have existed before, died along with that war. China was no longer capable of such frivolity.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was in 1887 that Portugal, no longer satisfied with their relationship, demanded the custody rights to Macau. China, weakened by the war, was unable to refuse.

He said goodbye to his eldest, "Goodbye, Macau, my dear child, aru; but do not forget me, because one day..."

He let that sentence linger.

 _"Joi gin, māmā_." Macau waved and China waved back.

And with that Macau was gone.

It was not until the year 1999 that they would reunite.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In 1894 the First Sino-Japanese war broke out. China, unable to recover from the last war, could not hold Japan back. After the first year of war, in 1895 Japan succeeded in kidnapping Taiwan.

When China found his home broken and his baby girl gone, he wept in silence. He had not even been given the chance to say goodbye.

x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time the first war between Japan and China had ended, China had become so weakened that his territories had become ripe for the taking. Countries flocked to carve a piece from the cake, and England too could not let this opportunity pass him by.

When England went to China in 1898 to claim himself another territory, he suddenly bumped into a young boy with bushy eyebrows that reminded him eerily of himself.

"Who... are you?"

The child was completely expressionless, but as England was about to turn away from him, the child stuck a fire cracker into his pockets where it exploded.

"Why, you bloody... come back here, git!"

The child ran away, giggling, and the chase was on. England ran and ran across the streets, turning here and there, around the corner, and then...

"W-wha... China?"

The country, once admired for his beauty and strength, now stared at him with haunted eyes, as he held onto the child who had only moments ago played his prank on England.

England looked to the child, then to China, and back to the child. And then he knew. "You never told me," he said, with clear accusation laced in his voice.

China glared, but his gaze held no strength. Carefully, he spoke: "We weren't exactly on speaking terms, ahen. We still aren't."

"I want him. I'll fight you for custody over him, if I have to."

"But you don't have to, do you?" China sneered. "You can crush me like a bug any time you want, ahen; and he'll be all yours."

_"Māmā...?"_

"Shhh..." China shushed the child in his arms. He put the child down and bent until they were at eye level. "Hong Kong," he said. "You know it isn't safe here, and I can't protect you. That man over there," he pointed to England, "see that nice man? He will take good care of you, okay?"

Hong Kong, though not entirely convinced, slowly nodded his head. When he loitered, China gave him a small push into England's direction. "Go on!" Hong Kong slowly shuffled towards England, until he was within arms reach.

England then picked the child-nation up and placed him on his shoulders.

"In ninety-nine years, I'll come back for him, ahen," China said to England, determination written on his face.

England gave China a hard look. "Why did you just say those nice things about me to him?" he demanded.

Hearing this, China sent England a bitter smile. "England, what parent would want their own child to grow up in hatred?"

And that was a truth which England could not deny.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Departing with the children, was not the end of China's misery. Unrest continued, and continued until a boiling point was reached, and it was in the same year that Hong Kong departed that the Boxer Rebellion arose. The enmity and hatred towards foreigners and their Christian religion became so great that the Chinese citizens themselves rose up to their oppression. This prompted eight countries to ally themselves to protect their interests: England, Russia, Germany, France, Japan, Austria-Hungary, and America. In retaliation to the many of their fellow countrymen that were murdered in this hellhole, they let their troops reign free to murder, pillage, rape and plunder across the Chinese lands. In the aftermath, for the damage that was done, China was to pay 450 million taels of silver with an interest rate of 4 percent per year in 39 years.

But behind every dark cloud there was a a silver lining. In 1912 the weak imperial Qing dynasty was overthrown. The Republic of China established itself. It was in the following years that China made attempts at modernizing its military apparatus. And when the Second World War broke out, China tentatively formed an alliance with former enemies; together with America, England, France and Russia (and also Canada), they would become known as the Allies.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Following the defeat of the Axis Powers, Taiwan returned from Japan, but it was then that civil war broke out in China between the Nationalist factions and the Communists. When the Communists defeated the Nationalists and overthrew the Republic of China to establish the People's Republic of China on the mainland in 1949, the Nationalists retreated to the Beautiful Island. With them, so did Taiwan.

With tears in his eyes, China chased after Taiwan, holding out his pet panda in a desperate, pleading gesture. "Please Taiwan, come back home!" he said, but she kept running away.

"I don't wanna!" she yelled back over her shoulders.

She had changed. They both had.

She lived in the home where she was once conceived; there, she would guard over the last remnants of the Republic of China.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extra chapters have been posted under the title [Siblings of China](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8411392/chapters/19274431), be sure to read 'em!
> 
> Also, read the story [Neighbor of China](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985900), which takes place in the same universe.
> 
> Alternately, consider visiting [my website](https://sonnygoten.wordpress.com/about/).


End file.
